Amy's Adventure
by pikarose
Summary: This is a one-shot about Amy and how she had her imaginary friend.


Amelia Pond was six years old. She had the brightest red hair that anyone could imagine. Amelia also had an imaginary friend. The raggedy man. He wore a bow tie and had a brown suit. She could remember him so clearly, it seemed like he was so real to her.

"Amelia, come one now. You need to eat your veggies." said Amelia's aunt.

"The raggedy man wouldn't make me eat my vegetables." Amelia said pushing her plate away.

"Oh, Amelia.." her aunt said irritatingly. Amelia could hear the irritation in her voice and ran to her room. When she got to her room, Amelia drew pictures of the raggedy man telling her not to eat her veggies. It looked like a little comic strip and that made Amelia feel better.

She could hear her aunt run up the stairs and Amelia sat in front of the door so her aunt couldn't open it, "Oh come on now. You need to eat." her aunt said knocking on the door.

Amelia opened the door slightly, "Do we have fish fingers and custard?"

Her aunt got the chance to open the door, "Let's go get some," she held her hand out. It took a minute for Amelia to grab it, but eventually she did and they walked downstairs and went to the market to get the fish fingers and custard.

* * *

"Amelia! Let's go to Doctor Williams!" Her aunt said rushing her to get out the door.

"It's Amy, Amelia is so fairy tale." said the adolescent girl. "Amy," was sixteen now, and in her rebellious stage.

"Okay, let's just go." Her aunt said, she was sick and tired of it and wanted Amy to get the help that she deserved. She knew in her heart that her little niece was a great girl, but right now she was just such a different person.

When Amy and her aunt got to the psychologists office, Amy sat in the chair that she would get questioned in and her aunt waited for her.

"Hello, Ms. Pond." said Doctor Williams.

"Can I just get this over with?" Amy asked crossing her arms. Doctor Williams sighed and just began to question her. He started with the basics like, "How are you?" and "How was your day?" but to those she would give one word answers.

"What is the point of your job, Doctor?" Amy asked since she was obviously bored of the questions.

"Well, Ms. Pond, my job is to make someone feel better." The Doctor explained.

"But I'm feeling perfectly fine." Amy replied.

"Yes, but maybe the people that love and care about you don't think that way." Doctor Williams said. He tried to make her feel better by giving her a lollipop.

"Thanks." Amy said kindly.

"What can you tell me about your job? Are you content on keeping this job?" Amy asked. She seemed to be really interested in what he did.

"Ms. Pond, this job lets you help people, and that's the most satisfaction anyone could have, pays well, and you don't have to go to college for that long. I just got my doctorate, and I was ready to go. So that's when I set up my office." Doctor Williams said explaining his job to the young girl.

"Maybe I can be a psychologist when I grow up.." Amy said whispering to herself.

"What was that?" Doctor Williams said as he got his notepad out to write down what Amy was saying.

"Oh, nothing." Amy said.

"So, about this raggedy man, how long have you guys been friends?" Doctor Williams asked.

"Since I was six. He came into my garden and said he would come back...Sometimes he comes and goes in my dreams." Amy said excitedly as she finally got to talk about her imaginary friend.

"He comes and goes in your dreams? What do you mean?" Doctor Williams asked.

"I mean, that he comes into my dreams and we have marvelous adventures." Amy said. Her eyes began to sparkle and Doctor Williams was sad that he was going to have to tell her he wasn't real.

"Ms. Pond, that's your dreams." Doctor Williams started to explain.

"He makes me feel happy." Amy said playing with some pencils in a cup by her.

"What would happen if you won't be able to see him?" Doctor Williams asked.

"I'd be sad." Amy stopped playing with the pencils and looked the Doctor in the eye.

"Well. That's what I'm here to help you with. He's not real." Doctor Williams said looking back at the young girl.

"You don't know what you're talking about. He is real." Amy was trying to convince him she knew he was real.

"No Ms. Pond, he isn't." Doctor Williams said. Amy got up calmly. Then tried to bite him, "Please let go of me Ms. Pond!"

Her aunt came in to get her out, "Amy. Not another one..." she pulled May off Doctor Williams and she apologized for her.

"What did I say about biting them?!" Her aunt asked.

"He said raggedy man wasn't real." Amy said getting into the car.

"Because he's not!" Her aunt yelled closing her door.

Amy spent the rest of the car ride thinking. Mostly thinking about what Doctor Williams said about psychology, _"Maybe I'll be a psychologist when I grow up. Help all the little kids with their friends."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll! I have posted a story in a while and when I heard we got to do a story for some project for school I got excited! This is my story. It's supposed to be a children's story, bit this probably counts as a children's story, right? haha. Well, it's supposed to be focused on psychology, too. I hope that it's okay.  
I hope you leave a review, tell me what grade you'd give me I guess. Or any improvements or anything, it isn't due for a while.  
I might even make this a real story, who knows? ...Well, have a good day! (:  
**


End file.
